Back to the Start
by Eligrl77
Summary: Sequel to His Return. Sherlock is hurt by John still wanting nothing to do with him. Molly knows how she can help.


"Sherlock stop wiggling around," Molly patronized Sherlock like a little kid. She was in the process of finding her collection of Disney bandages to put on his head. He had at least ten stitches on his face she had to fix. He tried deducing her favorite Disney character, but failed miserably. It was Belle that was her favorite, not Cinderella.

Sherlock had just come back from finally appearing to John. Of course, he chose the worst day to do so. John was finally going to purpose to Mary. Sherlock didn't even get to chance to say much else. He was practically beaten by John in rage and anger. His left eye was still swollen and his lip was scarred from the blows. His pale skin had some deep colored bruising around his face. All three were kicked out for the entire ruckus. John told Sherlock he never wanted to see him again and trotted off with Mary around his shoulder, glaring angrily back at him. Sherlock didn't want to go to the hospital and he knew Molly would help. Mycroft's people fetched her and she bought her first aid kit to his "hideout."

Sherlock tried to best to keep still. Mixed with all the emotions, he was in a very bad state. She caressed his still shaking hand.

"It's going to be fine Sherlock. You told me so yourself. I'm sure John didn't like hearing he was the last to know," she wrapped her arms around him. "He missed you so much."

"I know," said he said choked up and teary eyed. "He's moved on without me. He was my only friend. I thought he would at least be kind," he spoke completely defeated. Another side of Sherlock she never saw before.

"Give him time Sherlock. You meant so much to him. You do have friends. He will forgive you," she held him in her arms as he cried in her arms. She was just getting upset herself just hearing him sob so loudly. He couldn't control his emotions in front of her. He curled up in a ball on Molly's lap and she caressed his swollen face. His tears slightly damped her jeans, but she could care less. They drifted off to sleep like that on the living room sofa.

She awoke the next day with the sun peaking through the windows. She opened her eyes with the realization she was in bed. Thankful that today she had a rare day off. Sherlock must have gotten up during the night and moved her. He was right next to her, still in a deep sleep. It was nice to see him like that. All the worry and cares in the world left his face. Her left hand lightly touched his curly locks of hair. Her thoughts went back to when he first appeared to her last time. How he had _touched her. _The thought made her grin, especially the returning the favor bit. Nothing had been quite the same since that night. She never considered herself a sexual type of person, but with Sherlock this was something else. He was the only one who she had ever completely desired.

As her eyes darted downwards, she suddenly had to put her hand over her mouth to stop giggling. Covered by a few blankets, covered the tent over his desire. Not quite sure what to make of it, she turned over. Her cheeks were all shades of red. Sherlock shifted around in a little more before slowly waking up to realize his dilemma.

"Bothersome," he said in a low groggy voice, but yet so sexy sounding to Molly. This was something he had not experienced since his teens. He always had little to no sexual desire for anybody. Even Irene Adler held none of his interests. Molly had somehow changed something inside of him. She had made him for the first time long for companionship.

"Well… that's something new," Molly turned to face Sherlock. Her pupils were blown with yearning. He swore he could see half of London in them.

"If it makes you uncomfortable… it will go away on its own," Sherlock stammered in a slightly higher pitch. This was Molly's chance. Before this, she had never had come close to having sex with anyone. Most dates would never last long enough. If she was going to lose her virginity to anyone, it might as well be Sherlock. He was aware of it and didn't want to pressure her.

"Well Sherlock… there are other ways of dealing with it, other than ignoring it I mean," she tried speaking in a lower tone moving closer to him. Her right hand making circles around his leg. There wasn't a way for Sherlock to respond to that question. Whatever he was about to say was lost forever in Molly's kiss.

Her tongue dominating his mouth as her hands touched where his pajama pants were. In a second, she was on top of him, straddling him. With a devious grin on her face, undid his boxers. Her kisses too grew lower and lower. His groans of pleasure were all she needed. She gently massaged his pulsating member before taking him into her mouth. She loved hearing her name said mindlessly. He gripped the sheets and sweat glistened on his forehead. Not being able to take it anymore, he flipped her back on the bottom.

All the clothes she had worn were quickly taken off in a hurry and scattered around the floor. She was very wet and he could feel it. He massaged her slowly as he kissed her.

"Imagine myself inside you right now," he growled. He entered one finger inside of her, knowing her inexperience. He wanted her to feel everything he was. He wanted her imagination run wild. Her breathing increased as he entered another one.

"I want you in me now," she begged, consumed by his lustful touches.

With a few simple movements, he finally positioned himself inside her. Each passionate cry made him thrust deeper inside of her. _He_ was making her feel this way. _She_ was giving her virginity to him. This was the most powerful sex he ever had with anyone. This went on for quite some time as both cries became more frenzied. Sherlock couldn't even vocalize he was going to come inside her as pleasure ripped through him. Molly held on, kissing his neck and face over and over. Sherlock took his arms and drew Molly close to her. He pulled back her hair from her sweaty forehead. They stayed in bed for quite a while, holding onto each other.


End file.
